


Valentines getaway

by Bohemiansweede



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohemiansweede/pseuds/Bohemiansweede
Summary: Two married men hide away to be with eachother
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 8





	Valentines getaway

Nobody knew about the two of you   
Both of you had wifes and you had toddlers the same age  
It had always been an atraction between you but it all changed 

You took every opportunity you had to be with eachother in the studio, hotels chared cabs etc only for an extra long hug, holding hands that you could do maybe.. But God forbid if someone saw what you did behind closed doors

\- Bri... Do you think I can wear this?  
\- Hmm?  
You turned around and watched the tall half naked man laying on bed with his arms crossed under his head  
\- You are not looking Brian  
\- I am... Ohh God Rog... You look good in everything..   
He patted on the bed next to him..   
I.. I need you Rog.. 

You took your jacket off the hook and went outside, you needed a smoke  
The lighter didn't work and you got frustrated   
Even more frustrating was this situation, Brian's wife wanted more kids and your feelings grew more each day it was just a matter of days until your own wife would pop the question aswell if she wasn't pregnant already 

You sighed and looked across the lake, the beautiful scenery, you could almost see the Canadian border.. with snowy mountains and..   
\- Hey... Here you are  
Brian came out to join you   
He wrapped his long arms around you and you could feel his warmth from his body   
\- Are you thinking again  
He kissed your neck softly   
\- Mmmmm... Yeahhh... You know... This is so fuckin hard.. I really wish we could stay here forever but... 

It was a little break in the tour just a little breather really.  
To small to go home and the wives was not so happy about it.,but when when they heard you had a "flu" starting and needed this break to get your body re charged they finally agreed

\- I know Rog.. This cabin was the best idea ever...I have an idea.. Let us skip the restaurant tonight shall we.. Just enjoy eachother here ok  
He kissed your neck again and his grip around you tightened, you could feel that he could not wait and neither could you  
You turned around and wrapped your arms around his neck  
\- Ohh Bri.. Shit.. You... Ahh.. I..  
\- Yes... Tell me what you want..  
\- Take me.. P.. please...  
Brian bit his plump lower lip and pushed up your chin with two fingers so your eyes met  
\- I will Roger Taylor, but only because you asked me so nicely  
He kissed with such passion that you never felt with anyone else

The cabin was warm and cosy from the fireplace  
He bent down and threwed in another log you unbuttoned your shirt and could not stop looking at him and when he turned around it looked like his whole body was on fire  
You kneeled in front of him and unbuckled his belt and he helped you with the zipper, it always stuck on the way, you gazed up at him and trailed your tongue along his long shaft, you loved his taste, he smelled and tasted like a man you knew he liked when you licked little harder on his prominent vein so you did and he threw his head back of lust  
\- Ahhh fuck Rog.. You're soo good.. Omg...  
He grabbed your hair and pushed you closer, you didn't mind the slight gag reflex, it just spirred you to bob your head faster, you hollowed your cheeks and took his balls in a firm grip and then you let his cock go with a soft pop

\- You want me to stop Brian?  
\- Ahhh man... It is soooo good... Fuck... But... Oh shit... But I need to be inside you.... Now...

His words made your cock twich and you stood up in front of him caressing his bum and slowly entering a finger  
\- You sure you want to be inside me Brian  
You pushed more  
He jumped when your whole finger was inside  
\- Damn Rog... Shit... I will get you for th.. this...  
\- Ssscchhh I know I know...  
You pumped your finger in and out of him while you kissed his exposed neck  
\- No... Not yet.. Bad boy..  
You removed your finger and slapped his ass  
\- Fuck you Roger  
\- Yes please.. Daddy

You went to the bed and like the good boy you were you stod patiently on all four and waited  
\- Damn you are a sight for... Fuck you are beautiful  
He kissed your ass and slowly inserted his tounge in your tight hole   
\- Omg omg fuck   
\- Mmmmm... You like this huh   
You were a rock hard mess, your cock dripped on the sheets and Brian took his one hand and started to stroke you while continuing to lick your hole   
\- Ohhh fucking shit... Fuck fuck fuck... I... I...   
\- I know what you want... Say it...   
My knees were already weak   
\- F.. fuck me... Daddy... I need your cock.. Please please..   
He did not loose his grip around my shaft, instead he stood up behind me and I could feel his tip slowly entering me   
I had gotten used to his length by now so this was my drug.. I crawed him  
\- More Bri.. Faster   
He snapped his hips in a brutally pace and I could feel how he stroked my prostate over and over   
\- Shit Rog... I.. I am coming.. Ohh God..   
He turned me over and watched me come undone   
My own seed mixed together with his all over my belly   
He rushed up to get a towel   
\- Oh shit what a mess huh   
\- You mean this, I pointed at the load, or us   
\- Oh Roger... Don't start again... I lov...   
\- I will talk to Diana when I get home... I think we need to seperate   
-... Actually I was thinking the same... But maybe not at the same time it seems weird..   
\- I want to be with you... For real.. For ever...   
\- I love you   
\- I love you   
\- Are we booking this cabin again soon... 

He wrapped his arms around you and you placed your head on his chest


End file.
